The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background of the invention section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
A photosensitive drum, which is one of the most important components of an electronic imaging device, is installed in a toner cartridge to conduct electricity when photosensitized and attract carbon powders at the same time to develop the to-be-printed document. A photosensitive drum primarily comprises a photosensitive cylinder and a transmission device attached to an end of the photosensitive cylinder. The transmission device is adapted to be connected with a drive member in a housing of an electronic image forming apparatus to transmit rotatory kinetic energy from the drive member to the photosensitive cylinder.
The conventional transmission device for a photosensitive drum, which comprises a transmission member capable of engagement with the drive member, is usually provided with the design that the transmission member can be pushed by the drive member to swing, such as which disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,295,734, or the design that the transmission member can be pushed by the drive member to move axially, such as which disclosed in Chinese Utility Model Patent No. CN201532527U. By means of the designs, the transmission member is engaged with the drive member when the user puts the toner cartridge into the electronic image forming apparatus and separated from the drive member when the user takes the toner cartridge out of the electronic imaging device.
However, the conventional transmission device for a photosensitive drum, which is provided with a transmission member capable of swinging or moving axially, is complicated in structure so as to be difficult in manufacture and assembly.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.